1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a supporting assembly and a furniture comprising the same. More particularly, the disclosed invention relates to a supporting assembly that allows easy assembly of a furniture.
2. Description of Related Art
Furniture assembling is often time-consuming and labor-intensive, and generally involves the use of certain tools. Furthermore, once installed, it is not easy to rearrange or readjust the configuration of the furniture. Accordingly, the installation, rearrangement, and adjustment of the furniture pose a heavy burden to the personnel involved in such tasks.
In view of the foregoing, there exists in the art a need of a supporting structure and/ or furniture, which may be reassembled easily and efficiently in accordance with the actual needs.